Canadian patent 1,206,445 issued June 24, 1986 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a multi shelf display stand for use in retail outlets and the like for displaying a variety of items such as soft drinks and the like.
The stand formed according to Canadian patent 1,206,445 utilizes components which are of fixed dimensions so that this device is of predetermined dimensional characteristics and capacity.